The Kidzone Adventure
The Kidzone Adventure is a crossover series by User:Slk Mugen that anybody can edit! Main Characters: Zim {Invader Zim} Kitty {Tuff Puppy} Reisen {Touhou The Animated Series} Sandy Cheeks {Spongepuppets} SpongeBob SquarePants {The Sponge Pat Show} The Quickster {IJLSA Adventures} Finn The Human {Adventure Time} Finn (Goldfish) {The Gold Fish Show} Mumbly {Penguins the Animated Series} Rigby {Regular Show} Skipper {Penguins of Madagascar} Random Toon {The Random Toon Show} Marisa Kirisame {Touhou Sketches} Jenny(XJ9) {My Life as a teenage Robot} {Only appeared in episode 5} Handy {The PootoBucket Movie} Bart Bunny {Unknown} Tom The Hedgehog {Shadsilvson11 Commentaries} Franklin {Franklin {Tv Show} } Fat Patchouli {The Wierd SDM} Shion {When They Cry} Catdog {Catdog} Coolcandy3001 {The Haunts} Courage {Courage The Cowardly Dog} Kosachine {THESLKSHOW} Konata {Lucky Star} Pepsi The Bear {Pepsi The Bear {Show} } Vendetta {Making Fiends} Gumball {The Amazing World of Gumball} Moka {Rosario + Vampire} {2 episodes only} Scooter Rechid {Sandy Adventures} Rocko {Rocko's Modern Life} {Season 2} Koishi {KKHTA} {Season 2} Satori {KKHTA} {Season 2} Seiga Kaku {TTD} {Season 2} Futo {TTD} {Season 2} Dr. Blowhole {Dr.Blowholes's Bikini Bottom} {Season 2} Yoshika {TTD} {Season 3} Mizore {Rosario + Vampire} {Season 3} Minor Characters: Yukari {Touhou Sketches} Kagami {Lucky Star} Eirin Yagokoro {Touhou The Animated Series} Ranokone {TheSlkShow} ProfBillVondim {The Haunts} Mion {When They Cry} Inflated Meiling {The Wierd SDM} Ninja Waddles {Uknown} Brother {The PootoBucket Movie} Miss Apear {IJLSA Adventures} Dudley {Tuff Puppy} Gir {Invader Zim} Buttons {Making Fiends} Marsalene {Adventure Time} Benson {Regular Show} Villians: Manray {IJLSA Adventures} Peeps {Regular Show} Mamizou {TTD} Episodes: Season 1 {Has 15 Episodes}: Pilot (The Kidzone Adventures) Zim Meets Reisen and then meets the rest except Jenny Appeared before The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. No More Stupid Arrow Meme Marisa tries to stop stop the Arrow in The Knee Meme But Fails.At the end she got a arrow in the knee. How Does CatDog Poop This episode got banned and has not been seen since 3001.It is a documentary that contains a rickroll. Kosachine and Shion's Killing Spree It is where both Kosachine and Shion try to kill everyone. Only aired on adult swim. A look back into the past The Crew Meets Jenny Touhou Gone Wrong The Touhou Characters get infected by a virus made by E.V.I.L. Meet Seiga The crew meets Seiga Kaku. Koishi's Stupid Random Adventure Koishi Does Random stuff and then kisses her sister Satori Big Crunch Fatty When Sandy Cheeks eats too much of the Big Crunch Sandwich from KFC she becomes really fat and the crew tries to make her lose all that weight. Batty Fatties The Crew meets 2 fat Bats Fat Morrigan and Blue Berry Remilia {Note: Morrigan and Remilia do not join but are welcomed as guests they return in Season 2} Ace Gets Kidnapped,Again When Ace goes missing Mumbly,Skipper,and Ninja Waddles try to find him. ButtonsZilla Buttons turns giant and destorys everywhere. Moka Vs The Big Moca Moka gets forced to eat the Big Moca The Fat Inner Girl This is a follow up to the last episode. The Kidzone Journey This is a hour long movie which is a Finale for Season 1. Networks: Nickeldeon Adult Swim Disney Channel {French} Cartoon Network {Spanish} Kidzone Nicktoons Network {Brazil} Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Kidzone Adventure